


Side Scenario IX

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Series: Silver Branded L'Cie [5]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Help?, Milites Empire, Or bold ing words for that matter, Still have not mastered the art of italics, l'Cie, or underlining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakko's L'Cie try and complete their Crystal-Given duties. However, SnakeEyes also has his own duties to complete. Two conflicts and a minor discussion ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Scenario IX

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry for the delay, but I have had a lot on my plate this year (exams, and applying for university and stuff like that). Anyways, I am gonna continue with the Side Scenarios!
> 
> I also found an LP of the English version of Final Fantasy Type 0 (well, the fan translation). I won't name the user who made the LP (as the user who made the video could face copyright issues as a result) though of anyone is interested in watching it, I'll PM you the name of the user.
> 
> Anyways, lets get going!
> 
> ANIX1: I love writing from a L'Cie's POV! This one shot will have Nimbus and Qun'mi meeting SnakeEyes for the first time, and Machina's first encounter with SnakeEyes as A L'Cie himself. Takes place during the main story.

Side Scenario IX- Duty

Part I- Qun'mi

Qun'mi was confident that she would win the war for Cid. That she could turn on the crystal jammers, kill the cadets in the Peristylium along with the soldiers in the army, and then Milites would be in possession of Rebrum.

She knew that there would be resistance, but she was sure that she would be able to take them down easily with Dainsleif (Her magitek Armour). After all, Rebrum's puny magic was nowhere as powerful as the technology that Milites had produced.

What she hadn't expected to see was a L'Cie. That Silver eyed, silver branded L'Cie was a thorn in her side during her planned invasion. He had been healing all of the Rebrum soldiers that Qun'mi wanted dead, killing enemy soldiers trying to enter the city as well as defending the Peristylium.

He needed to go. Preferably in the quickest way possible.

"Qun'mi" A male voice called out her name. She turned around, and saw him smirking at her.

"And you are?" Qun'mi asked.

"SnakeEyes." SnakeEyes replied.

Qun'mi seethed, "Now if you would go, I have to go and get my city under control."

"Your city?" SnakeEyes gave a wry smile, "I didn't know this city had your name on it."

Qun'mi barked, "Not yet. It will by my city soon though."

"Good luck with that." SnakeEyes rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying that I am weak?" Qun'mi raised her eyebrows, challenging what SnakeEyes had said.

"No. I'm saying that I am more experienced then you are." SnakeEyes got out his Gunblade, before pointing it at Qun'mi.

Qun'mi decided to back off immediatley. She didn't need to get into a fight with another L'Cie. Not now. Not when there was a city to conqour first.

After that... She would happily challenge SnakeEyes to a battle, and she would be the victor.

Part II- Nimbus

Nimbus knew what his Focus was.

He had to complete his Focus. He needed to slay every single soldier he encountered on the battlefield. Well, excluding his allies of course.

He saw a large group of soldiers, clad in Vermillion charge towards Togoreth fortress, seeking to capture it for themselves.

Nimbus could not allow that.

That would mean that he would fail his Focus.

As he prepared to fire his optic light beams at them, someone else started to approach him.

A L'Cie.

An Enemy L'Cie.

He needed to die.

As he approached the enemy L'Cie, his opponent smiled.

"Hello, Nimbus." The L'Cie muttered.

"Hello, L'Cie." Nimbus muttered, not revealing a hint of emotion.

The L'Cie replied, "It's..."

"I don't care what your name is." Nimbus muttered, "What matters is that you are an enemy L'Cie on Milities territory. You must die."

Nimbus threw an optic light beam at the L'Cie, who retaliated by getting out a gun of some sort. The L'Cie fired several bullets at Nimbus, who destroyed them all with another beam of light.

The L'Cie then put up a shield to defend himself from Nimbus' attack, before changing towards Nimbus. Nimbus then got out his own guns and started to attack the enigmatic L'Cie.

Nimbus was faintly aware that soldiers on both sides of the conflict stopped fighting, and watched in awe as the two L'Cie fought. Nimbus watched as the L'Cie threw a Thunder projectile at him. Nimbus dodged the attack, before he prepared yet another...

"Oh my Byakko..." One soldier shouted, "Nimbus, be careful! The L'Cie is summoning..."

Nimbus replied, "Yes, I know what he is summoning. I have taken down hundreds of Eidolons before. This will be easy."

He watched as the L'Cie finally finished summoning an Eidolon. Nimbus paused. He had never seen that one before. The Eidolon was a huge, dragon like fiend. Nimbus would have said that it looked like a Bahamut, but this dragon was a different colour and size to the Bahamuts Nimbus traditionally fought.

"Valefor!" The L'Cie shouted, pointing at Nimbus, "Take him down!"

Nimbus decided that he was going to take the Eidolon on, as he wouldn't be able to complete his focus otherwise. He charged towards the Valefor, before throwing a light beam at it.

It reacted by casting some sort of Sonic wave at him, which started to slow Nimbus down. Even though his movements were sluggish, Nimbus continued to fight Valefor.

But by then, the enemy L'Cie had already summoned another Eidolon.

Nimbus knew he was outnumbered. At risk of failing his Focus, Nimbus decided to perform the safer option, which would allow him to succeed in his Focus next time.

"Retreat!" Nimbus shouted, before he ran away from that deadly L'Cie with the silver brand.

Part III- Machina

Machina walked down a quiet street in the Capital of Milites, studying the city around him. He had decided to leave Class Zero, and join the Milites army. He needed to get stronger, and Class Zero wouldn't let him do so. They wouldn't let him protect Rem.

They got his brother killed.

He was much better off with all of them, bar Rem, out of his life.

As he turned into a dark alleyway to vent off his anger without being seen, he saw him. That Silver Branded L'Cie Nimbus had told him about. The one responsible for Milites' defeat at Togoreth Fortress.

Machina headed towards him, keen to dispose of the L'Cie that had caused Milites' defeat. If he could do that, he could get stronger, and protect...

Protect...?

Who had Machina decided to protect?

Whoever that person was, they must not have been that important.

"Machina?" The Silver Branded L'Cie asked, sounding unsurprised.

"You caused our defeat at Togoreth Fortress! You were at the battle of the Big Bridge, helping that stupid Class Zero in their efforts!" Machina shouted angrily, "You will pay for this!"

The Silver Branded L'Cie mumbled sadly, "You've forgotten..."

"What have I forgotten?!" Machina's anger increased at The Silver Branded L'Cie's words "Don't just stand there! Tell me!"

"It's nothing, Machina." The Silver Branded L'Cie mumbled.

"How do you know my name!?" Machina slapped the L'Cie opposite him.

"You don't need to know." The L'Cie replied, "I'd best be going now. I am sorry to see you this way."

Machina began to ask his next question, but before he could the L'Cie had gone. Machina seethed. That L'Cie was so arrogant, feeling sorry for Machina. Why should Machina care about that L'Cie's feelings?

After all, he needed to get stronger. He needed to be able to complete his Focus.

He needed to kill everyone in Class Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> ANIX2: The reason why Qun'mi left after SnakeEyes pointed his gunblade at her is because she realised that she had better things to do (I.e. Finish capturing the city) then declare a fight with another L'Cie. Valefor is a Cocoon L'Cie in FFXIII, which is why I used him in the fight with Nimbus. And L'Cie like Nimbus and Machina slowly lose their emotions and feelings over time, which is why Machina forgot who Rem is and the reason why he became a L'Cie in the first place.


End file.
